


Ectober Week 2020

by ghostly_scripts



Series: Ectober Week [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blood Blossoms (Danny Phantom), Blood Blossoms Tea, Body Horror, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Ectober Week 2020 (Danny Phantom), Fog, Gen, Glow Stick, Halloween Costumes, Human Clockwork (Danny Phantom), Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Poison, ghost hunger, in a way? - Freeform, not the vore kind, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_scripts/pseuds/ghostly_scripts
Summary: My works on the Ectober Week event at tumblr as danny-phangirl. Crossposted there and on fanfiction.net. Please read and review!
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: Ectober Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Day One - Fog

Danny didn't know how exactly he had arrived in this place; a portal was likely to blame. But that was okay, really! He had learnt how to open portals by himself, so if he was in some kind of different universe he could just go back home, like last time.

"But I'd rather know if I'm still on my world…" He mumbled to himself as he slowly landed, invisible, behind a small building.

If he was still on his own world, then he could just fly back to Amity instead of using such a draining power.

"Hey, Tuck, just callin' to know if I'm still on our Earth… yeah, I think it was a natural one… no, not really, some ghost town, it seems?... Haha, no, like in abandoned, yeah… will ya?... Thanks, man, I'll wait."

And Danny meant it, he wanted to wait for his friend to track his phone and tell him exactly where he was so he knew how to go back home, when something really weird happened, and Danny knew about weird.

The wall of the building he was next to began crumbling, and the pieces weren't falling, but going _up_.

"What in the realms…" His ghost sense went off, a white puff of breath, but different, somehow, to how it always was.

Before Danny could do anything, though, he felt something _other_ grip at his core and shake something primal in it that made him… **want**.

_the feelings and emotions flowing through them all, from the biggest to the smallest, fuelling his core and infusing him with power power power their fear and their awe and their love-_

**_no, their fear, anger and hate the symphony of screams_ **

_as well as laughter, both powerful useful filling, love and hate fuel the same_ but hate hurts and I like better-

**_the fear that fuels the same power they flee-_ **

_but their awe makes them stay, and come closer, more and more often_

**_but they should fear, fear your retribution from the pain they caused you, how they isolated you, all alone-_ **

but I wasn't alone! My friends have always been there for me, even when I didn't appreciate them, and they know I'm more than creepy instincts and cool powers!

**_you are a freak, a monster_ **

yes, and I'm also a human, asshole!

Danny felt the buzzing of his transformation rings snap him back to full consciousness, and he found himself in the same spot he had been before, but the afternoon sun had disappeared and the night greeted him.

"How long was that?" He wondered aloud. His ghost sense kept coming off, but he was wary of going ghost, and it also might have been the cold that didn't bother him, but was obvious with the fog suddenly everywhere.

He checked his phone and, besides Tuck's message with his exact location and how to get back to Amity, he saw he suddenly had no reception.

"So much for still being in my own dimension…" He grumbled while he pocketed his phone and began to walk, looking for anyone that could tell him how to get out of the town or, better yet, a way to get out of the town himself!

There were no lights on and the fog wasn't really making it easy for Danny to know exactly what he was doing, and since he didn't really want to use his powers right now, least something like that happen again, there was not going to be much night-vision right now.

"Where the heck is even Silent Hill, anyway?" He mumbled as he made his way towards a school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think there is a non-vore-y variety of ghost hunger in which ghosts feed off humans' emotions 'n feelings (I don't really get the difference between these two, btw), and is one I like better tho I havev no problem with the regular cannibalistic variety either, just that I don't think I could stomach writing it.
> 
> Anyway, this Silent Hill is the one from the movie, which is the only one I know since I don't play video games :(
> 
> I wanted to keep writing, but felt this was a good ending for it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Day Two - Pulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Death.

Walter sat hugging his knees with an arm, while the other held the inert wrist of a boy that was Wes's age, in the small gap formed by the wide altar protecting them from the waste of the rubble.

It was his fault, really, because when the ghosts had started attacking he had started to run away, but then had seen this kid who looked so much like his Wes, running straight to the fray without a care in the world, and so he had grabbed him by the wrist and surprised him into stopping, told him to go somewhere safe… and then the building had collapsed over them, and the kid had been hit in the head by the falling rubble.

He had- he had tried to help him, of course he had tried, to keep him awake, then to wake him up… and then had noticed the kid was no longer breathing, he had held his wrist again, this time gently, looking for life, but found nothing.

It had been so quick and the kid was painfully young. And now all Walter could do was hold onto him as, slowly, his oxygen began to run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't see where this was going to end, really. Didn't think it would go that dark, but when I was about to write Danny regaining consciousness and going ghost, I realized that I… didn't want him to, I had liked where it was at that moment, which is how it ended…
> 
> Anyway, please review!


	3. Day Three - Rewind

The footage was grainy and blurry, taken from a shaking pone of someone hiding under a table, and what he was looking for was so brief you could blink and miss it.

But there it was.

In the far left corner, a boy running away from the chaos and then, before he got the chance to leave the frame-

_Again._

The boy with black hair and a white shirt ran away from the ghosts, it was impossible to say if it was in fear or something else, then-

_Again._

The boy runs from the danger and when he's about to leave the camera's frame, he just banishes. No tricks of the camera, not a glitch, he was just downright gone.

Several tests on the footage showed no tampering.

The boy had disappeared.

He let the video run its course, and barely fifteen seconds later appeared a floating boy with white hair, dressed in black and white out of nowhere and started fighting the ghost.

He didn't believe in coincidences, so, looking intensely at the young fighter, he whispered, "I got you, ghost boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea of who was watching the footage, but then decided that it was up to you :)


	4. Day Four - Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mild body horror.

Danny delicately sniffed the tea on his cup, and made a smile appear on his face when he opened his eyes and looked at the being across him on the small table, even as he felt his nostrils burn and dread mixed with resignation settle in his stomach.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really good with tea, I can't quite recognize this…" He trailed off and let the question hang in the air.

An eyebrow rose in the being's face, showing the intended surprise and the real incredulity at the same time.

"Why, I thought an Amity Park resident would be well acquainted with Blood Blossoms." It said, looking at Danny straight in the eyes. "What with the constant ghost attacks, I had assumed it would be a dietary requirement."

Danny nodded, his smile knowing. "Yes, I see where you come from; it has become quite common, just not in my home, it's more likely you will find ectoplasm in a meal than blood blossoms, which might be why my parents don't really use them, these two don't mix well together." Danny chuckled, and then, knowing he had postponed it as long as he could, took a sip of tea.

He felt like his throat was melting, and soon enough his neck would open up the liquid would scape, burning his skin as it went down his chest. But it simply went its way down, down, down until it settled in his stomach like a flame, burning, burning, burning.

The being facing him smiled gently, and Danny returned the gesture, licking his lips and taking another sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea who the being was so if someone knows, I would be glad to be informed.


	5. Day Five - Orbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of my here-and-there Harry Potter AU that I might never fully publish, in which Clockwork is a human wizard, a Divinations Professor at Hogwarts and a very powerful Seer.
> 
> There is other stuff about it but that's what's relevant here.
> 
> I make this note because most of what I have published in that AU is fluffy and slice of life, but this… isn't (:
> 
> Warning for implied torture and mild body horror.

Charles Work saw Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) approach him with her (literally) wicked dagger and a sadistic smile.

"Be grateful, mudblood, the Dark Lord has use for you."

He lifted an eyebrow and pursed his lips, looking at the dagger in annoyed resignation, his occlumency hiding the fear that wanted to shake his body.

"Of course. Why else would I still be alive…" He asked sardonically, earning himself having his head yanked back hard by the hair and the tip of the dagger drawing blood from his chin.

"You better learn to keep that tongue of yours in check if you want to keep it." She hissed, moving the knife to the corner of his mouth. "After all, Seers have other ways of communicating their Visions." She laughed cruelly.

Charles remained silent and Bellatrix smiled again, slowly trailing the tip of the dagger up his left cheek and bringing it to rest over his cheekbone. "Hold still." She purred, both of them knowing of the magic keeping him in place, kneeling, and with his hands behind his back, wandless.

Defenceless.

* * *

Bellatrix exited the mudblood's cell. The prisoner was slumped on the floor, unconscious; his empty eye socked was no longer bleeding (they couldn't afford him to die, not after all it took them to capture him), half his face was stained red and an angry cut ran over said side, from his forehead, through his eyebrow and eye, stopping in the middle of his cheek, leaving a very familiar shape on his face.

* * *

Lord Voldemort contemplated the prodigious orb Bellatrix had collected for him; the Eye of a Seer, a powerful and rare-to-get ingredient for only rare and powerful potions.

She had made a good job in not damaging it, though he doubted the source had been as well handled.

No matter, as long as the mudblood was alive, it could still fulfil its purpose.

Now, though, it was time to summon Severus and get him started on his new assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, orbs…


	6. Day Six - Glow Stick

Danny nibbled on the end of the lollipop's stick absentmindedly, the actual candy long gone.

It was a local brand, new in the business, but already marketing itself as an Amity Park Thing™, what with the ghost-shaped candies and stickers showing Danny's more public foes and allies (Danny himself was a collector's item).

But right now he wasn't thinking about that, or anything else, he was just staring at his ceiling, unable to fall asleep but without any ghost to chase back to the Zone.

He must have been tired anyway, he would realize, because he suddenly fell a bitter, metallic taste and found he had accidentally bitten open the lollipop's stick, a glowing one, and had not only gotten the liquid on his mouth, but stained his chin and shirt when sitting up so as to not choke on the glowing liquid.

"Agh!" He complained, getting up and heading to his bathroom.

It was before he managed to open the orr that he noticed that the particular taste of the glow stick was… familiar.

He lifted the hand holding the plastic, and saw with several different emotions at once the glowing green liquid staining his hand as it ran down his fingers.

No one knew how to identify and classify the different forms of ectoplasm like a Fenton, and no one knew how a ghost's blood looked as much as another ghost.


	7. Day Seven - Cloak

"Huh, so you were for real." Said Tucker appreciatively as his best buddy appeared next to Sam and him.

"I hope I didn't make you have to… kill too much time." He said, giving them finger guns and a wink, and relishing on his friends' fond groans. "So, shall we watch out for the best houses or what?"

"Pff." Sam snorted, pulling down Danny's purple cloak to cover his eyes, not a small feat for someone with paws instead of hands at the moment. "How d'you think he's gonna react?" She asked, fixing up the furry ears of her (and she couldn't stress this enough) **_NOT_** sexy werewolf costume.

"Yeah, with him knowing everything and all." Tucker added, not bothering with the grumbling voice that would befit the batman disguise.

Danny readjusted the cloak, hiding his hair but showing his purple-painted face and red contacts just fine.

"Hmm… I think that depends on how many time-related puns I make." He smiled unrepentant, not knowing that sometime (ha!), a certain ghost was watching him with an amused smile, next to a cringing young man, who turned to his companion and asked, "Don't ya think I have already made it up to you for that whole thing?"

The Master of Time smiled that enigmatic smirk of his and said, in all wisdom, "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh… this is nothing like what I wanted to write. Like, I had this idea for a cape that was like a weighed blanked, but that's something I want for an original story I'm only day-dreaming about planning so… also it didn't fit at all. Not like I really think this fit, but whatevs lol


End file.
